Une rumeur
by Mary Chou
Summary: Une étrange rumeur parcours Poudlard, en ce 31 Janvier 1978. Lily Evans avec James Potter ? Pff, impossible ! Et pourtant...


Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? =) Moi bien ma foi ! J'ai juste hâte d'être en vacance ! (Et je jalouse ceux qui y sont déjà x))

Auteur : Mlle Enora

Résumé : Une étrange rumeur parcours Poudlard, en ce 31 Janvier 1978. Lily Evans avec James Potter ? Pff, impossible ! Et pourtant...

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la géniallisime JK Rowling, je n'ai fais qu'imaginer l'histoire. Je ne suis pas non plus rémunérée pour ce que je fais (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, j'aurais bien voulu gagner un peu d'argent de poche x)).

* * *

Dans tout Poudlard des chuchotements se faisaient précipités, excités. Ils colportaient une nouvelle, une rumeur, surprenante et pourtant attendue de tous, ou presque. Une rumeur qui déclenchait des « Enfin ! » murmurés prudemment partout où elle allait.

La rumeur ? James Potter et Lily Evans sortaient enfin ensembles. Le couple le plus attendu de tout Poudlard, aussi bien par les élèves que par les professeurs. Des petits plaisantins racontaient que Dumbledore lui-même avait parié sur combien de temps les deux Gryffondor mettraient pour former un couple avec le professeur de Potions, Horace Slughorn – au grand dam de Mcgonagall –.

Ils en avaient fait du chemin, les deux apprentis sorciers de Gryffondor. Il faut dire que dès le début c'était mal partit entre ces deux-là. On racontait qu'à la première conversation entre les deux garçons, James avait été désagréable avec Severus Rogue, le meilleur ami de Lily. Les deux autres l'avaient pris en grippe et de cela avait découlé de très très nombreuses disputes. Quant à Lily, elle le trouvait trop arrogant, sûr de lui, avec une tête et des chevilles tellement gonflés que c'était étonnant qu'il passe encore les portes et une tendance un peu trop prononcé à humilier les Serpentard, même ceux qui ne le méritaient pas.

Ensuite James Potter s'était mis dans la tête que Lily Evans était la femme de sa vie, qu'elle était la plus parfaite des filles et qu'ils devaient absolument sortir ensembles. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ça n'avait pas été un grand succès. Alors il lui demanda encore et encore, essayant sûrement de l'avoir par l'usure, de façon toujours plus excentrique, toujours plus surprenante - ou humiliante en fonction du point de vue -. Elle lui répondait toujours non, de façon plus ou moins méchante en fonction de sa journée. Le volume sonore de ses réponses changeait également par rapport à l'humeur qu'elle avait sur le moment.

En cinquième année, Evans avait même été jusqu'à dire préférer le Calamar géant à son prétendant. En même temps, que Potter lui ait demandé d'être sa petite amie juste après avoir ridiculisé son meilleur ami – à Lily – n'était pas le summum de l'intelligence. Surtout que ledit meilleur ami la traita de l'Insulte – ou Sang-de-Bourbe pour les ignorants – dans la foulée.

La situation s'était légèrement arrangée en fin de sixième année : Potter ne lui demandait plus de sortir avec lui et il arrivait de les voir s'échanger quelques mots. Très rarement certes mais c'était déjà un grand pas par rapport au début de leur relation.

D'après une autre rumeur, ils auraient correspondu par hiboux et se serait vu durant les vacances. Autant dire que de nombreuses personnes en doutent fortement tandis que d'autres sont persuadées que c'est la vérité. Toujours était-il qu'ils étaient à présent en septième année, que l'anniversaire de la Préfète-en-Chef était la veille et qu'apparemment ils s'étaient enfin embrassés dans leur salle commune à cette occasion.

* * *

Dans le Hall, un groupe de filles mélangeant trois des quatre maisons discutaient de cette rumeur justement. Robyn Moore – une Gryffondor qui avait une réputation de blagueuse (bien qu'elle ne perde jamais son sang-froid) mais qui s'intéressait de près aux ragots qui la faisaient toujours rire – s'appuya sur l'épaule de Cassiopée Chelser – ou Cassie, une Serdaigle de son année qui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sage et tempéré – pour rentrer dans le cercle de filles et s'exclamer.

\- Abbie, comment peux-tu dire que ce sont des salades ?!

Ladite Abbie – de son vrai nom Abigail – était une Poufsouffle totalement banale : travailleuse, loyale et enjouée, c'était une amie en or. Mais concernant les ragots elle était de loin la plus sceptique du groupe.

\- Mais enfin, Rob' ! Comment toi tu peux y croire ? Des rumeurs comme ça il y en a eu des tas et aucune n'était vraie !

Un éclat de rire s'éleva du groupe et Gaïa Urquart – une autre Serdaigle qui aurait dû finir à Serpentard pour sa ruse et son ambition mais qui a préféré la maison du savoir – répondit avec son sarcasme habituel.

\- Abbie, Abbie, Abbie… D'après la rumeur il y a eu une fête pour l'anniversaire de la préfète parfaite et tu sais comme moi que Robyn est fêtarde-née !  
\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, marmonna ladite fêtarde-née avec un sourire à l'oreille de Cassie qui répondit en pouffant.  
\- Mal sûrement, chez Gaïa, fêtarde est souvent le synonyme d'alcoolique. Et tu aimes effectivement beaucoup l'alcool si je ne m'abuse.  
\- Tu t'abuses, répondit la Gryffy avec une totale mauvaise foi.  
\- Elle n'aurait donc _**jamais**_ manqué cette fête ! Surtout qu'Evans est une amie à elle, poursuivit Urquart en ignorant superbement Moore et Chelser qui se charriaient mutuellement.

Athénaïs – la jumelle de Gaïa qui avait atterrit à Poufsouffle ; étant loyale mais surtout très calme, contrairement à Abbie – prit le relai lorsqu'elle vit où menait le raisonnement de sa sœur.

\- Si elle soutient que c'est vrai c'est qu'elle a forcément vu que ça s'était passé, exact ?

Abbie et Hestia – une autre Gryffondor, très « mère poule » malgré ses seize ans – regardèrent les jumelles d'un air incertain. Abbie finit par prendre la parole avec hésitation.

\- Votre esprit de déduction est…  
\- Extraordinaire ? Génial ? Oui je sais, sourit Gaïa.

Les mains d'Athénaïs et Hestia volèrent jusqu'à l'arrière de la tête de la Serdaigle sans modestie et la frappèrent doucement. Une exclamation et une protestation de la part de Gaïa, une énième moquerie de la part de Robyn pour Cassiopée et trois sourires moqueurs de la part des deux Poufsouffle et de la petite Hestia à l'intention de la sarcastique Urquart plus tard et les deux Gryffondor qui étaient au centre de toutes les discussions de Poudlard apparurent.

Tout le monde s'interrompit pour les regarder descendre le grand escalier. Ou plutôt tout le monde regarda leurs mains entrelacées avec stupeur – pour ceux qui n'y croyaient pas – ou supériorité – pour ceux qui venaient de prouver qu'ils avaient raison ou qui avaient gagné des paris (ce qui allait souvent par paire). A peine étaient-ils entrer dans la Grande Salle que le silence se rompit sous le bourdonnement des voix des élèves qui commentaient ce qu'ils venaient de voir – ou réclamaient leur dû dans le cas de paris –. Robyn, quant à elle, regarda son groupe avec supériorité et s'exclama, tout sourire.

\- Ah, ah ! J'avais raison !

Et là-dessus elle commença une petite danse de la victoire sous les regards blasés et/ou amusés de ses amies. Elles éclatèrent finalement toutes de rire et Cassie tapota l'épaule d'Abigail avec compassion tandis que Hestia disait entre deux rires :

\- Bonne chance pour les prochaines semaines Abbie !

Gaïa, aussi hilare qu'Hestia, rajouta avec sarcasme ce qu'elles pensaient toutes :

\- Cette folle ne te laissera pas tranquille avec ça avant longtemps !

Abbie fit une moue ennuyée en geignant un misérable : « Ne vous moquez pas, ce n'est pas marrant ! » alors que les filles éclataient de rire.  
Et ce fut toujours en riant qu'elles traînèrent une Robyn se trémoussant dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger.

* * *

Si ceux qui s'ennuient veulent me donner leurs avis je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ! x)

Sinon ravie d'avoir été lue ! =D

Enora


End file.
